


Perfectly Normal

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "It's perfectly normal, Ronnie. All girls kiss their friends. It's how we learn to make out with boys. Don't you want boys to like you?"





	Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is when like den is 19 and Mac is 18 but den isn't in college yet   
> My tits are not sensitive at all so if Ronnie's reactions seem innacurate,,, oops  
> I'm a lesbian, but honestly, lesbians have such little accurate representation and I, a virgin, do not fully understand what lesbians do when they have sex

"It's perfectly normal, Ronnie. All girls kiss their friends. It's how we learn to make out with boys. Don't you want boys to like you?" Denise's tone was a mix between whining and taunting. The younger girl huffed and glared and her, green eyes narrowed and plump bottom lip stuck out into a pout. 

"I already know how to kiss." Ronnie crossed her arms, looking down at her lap. She was sitting on the middle of Denise's bed with her legs criss-crossed, hands in her lap. 

"Come on, Ronnie. I'm obviously better at it, let me teach you." Denise scooted closer to her on the bed and Ronnie grimaced, nose scrunching. "I know you practice with Charlie, c'mon!" 

Ronnie tried to muffle a giggle at the sound of Denise's whine, cheeks flushing pink. "I'm not kidding you, Den." 

"You're no fun." Denise pouted, sitting directly in front of her and reaching out for the buttons on Ronnie's pajama shirt. The button directly over her breasts was already undone, the fabric stretched just a bit, and Denise was able to get half of the buttons undone before Ronnie swatted her away. 

"Hey! Jesus Christ, Denise, what the fuck!" Ronnie exclaimed, the shirt already having fallen from her shoulders to expose her- rather boring- plain black bra. The younger scrambled to pull up her sleeves and button her shirt back up. Denise was quite obviously staring at her tits, blue eyes wide and lips twisted up in a smirk. 

"C'mon, I'll show you mine." Denise flickered her gaze back up to look Ronnie in the eyes. 

"Jesus- Denise!" Ronnie snapped, slapping the other girl's wrist when she tried to reach for her shirt buttons again. 

Denise let out a small whine, pouting. "Why not?"

"I'm not gay." 

Denise scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Really? That's why you've got Playboy magazines under-"

"Shut up!" 

"Fine. But I'm getting hot." 

Denise wiggled her eyebrows and started removing her own shirt, pretty lace bralette exposed as she lifted it over her head. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing her short curls back into place. Ronnie was making a point of not looking at her, staring down at the pink comforter instead. Denise reached out, gently cupping Ronnie's cheek and pushing her head upward to look at her. 

"Come on, Ronnie, look." Denise whined, leaning forward. The younger girl's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red as she looked at the smaller girl's breasts, clad in red lace. She swallowed hard, gaze shifting back up. 

"Denise." Ronnie whined, ignoring the way the older girl's hand was stroking her cheek. 

"You wanna touch?" Denise teased, reaching down to wrap her free hand around Ronnie's wrist, lifting it up. Ronnie quickly pulled it out of her grip, scooting over to the edge of the bed and hurriedly stepping off of it. 

"I will leave! I will go home now!" Ronnie exclaimed, her face flushed a violent shade of red. 

"Ronnie." Denise whined, pitch rising on the second syllable. "Ronnie, come back." 

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest, brows furrowed. "You're a slut."

Denise scoffed. "I'm a slut?"

"Yes, Denise, you're a slut!"

"You're just mad because no one will sleep with you." 

"That's it. I'm leaving. I'm going to hang out with Charlie. Don't call me, and don't try to come over." Ronnie snapped, turning away and walking toward the door. Even if she did walk out, the two of them would be talking and hanging out the next day as if nothing happened- Denise knew that. Hell, there was a damn good chance that Ronnie would storm right back in. They never really fought for long. 

"Fine!" Denise snapped. "Walk out, you bitch! Have fun sucking Charlie's cunt!" 

"You shut up! You were the one trying to get in my pants! I'm not a fucking dyke! Shut up!" 

Denise continued to glare at her, anger starting to boil in her gut. "Oh fine, sorry! I forgot you're such a good little Christian girl! Just go home and read bible verses with Charlie then!"

"Maybe I will!" Ronnie snapped, roughly opening the door and slamming it behind her. Denise heard a small crack, indicative of Ronnie's force causing some of the wood to splinter. It didn't matter, her parents had to buy a new door almost every week because of her arguments with Ronnie, but Denise liked to get the last word. 

"You broke the door, you bitch!" Denise screamed at the wall, hearing a thump from the other side, which probably meant Ronnie had either punched or kicked the wall. "Get back here or I'm pressing charges for property damage!" 

"You're a cunt!" Ronnie yelled back. If Dee were home, she'd come out and tell them to stop yelling at the walls to each other. 

Denise had long since learned that it wasn't always easy to get her way when it came to things involving Ronnie. Her parents bought her anything she wanted, she could get any boy to sleep with her. Hell, she'd even gotten Charlie to make out with her once or twice- even if it had required a bit of pressure and manipulation. She could get almost anything from almost anyone, except for Ronnie. Stupid, stubborn Ronnie. 

"Ronnie!" Denise shouted again, her voice piercingly shrill. 

Ronnie threw open the door and slammed it back shut with so much force that Denise was positive she'd needs new one. 

"You really wanna see my tits, huh? Why? So you can whine over how much bigger they are then yours?" Ronnie snapped, flushed and obviously worked up as she fumbled to unbutton her top, throwing it at Denise. "There!"

Denise's eyes widened and her lips slowly twisted up into a smirk, most traces of anger quickly vanishing from her face. "Come here, Ronnie. And don't start talking about your biceps. You and your stupid fucking glamour muscles."

"They're not stupid." Ronnie grumbled, but she walked slowly over to the bed. Denise patted the spot next to her and Ronnie sat down, eyeing Denise warily. 

Denise grinned and turned to face the younger girl, softly running her fingertips over the outer fabric of her bra, observing the way Ronnie's tits were nearly spilling out of it. 

"You should really get new bras." Denise teased, pretending she didn't notice Ronnie's wide-eyed stare. "This isn't nearly big enough for these pretty tits of yours."

Ronnie swallowed hard, words catching in her throat. "Uhh.."

"You should let me buy you new bras. I could help you try them on." Denise reached her arms around Ronnie, thin arms wrapping around a thick torso, slender fingers undoing the worn clasp on the bra. It fell off immediately, slipping down Ronnie's shoulders as Denise leaned back. She let out a soft gasp, reaching out and running her fingertips over the pink indents of where the bra was pushed uncomfortably into Ronnie's skin. 

"Den-"

"Your tits are so fucking big." Denise sounded a bit breathless.

"You sound like a horny twelve year old boy." Ronnie teased, laughing. "They're not that big."

Denise raised an eyebrow, looking Ronnie in the eye as she cupped her breasts in her hands, unable to completely support them. Ronnie's cheeks flushed even darker. 

"They're so pretty, Ronnie." Denise's voice sounded almost like a whine and she was back to staring, fingers tracing along the lines where the fabric met the skin, circling a finger around one of her nipples and grinning just a bit when it hardened. "God, you have such nice tits." 

"Denise!" Ronnie giggled, shaking her head. "You're literally such a slut." 

"You're calling me a slut when you have these out?" Denise teasingly flicked her hardened nipple, grinning when Ronnie yelped and swatted at her. 

"Hey!"

"Let me kiss you." Denise wiggled her eyebrows. She was kneeling and Ronnie was sitting criss-crossed. She gracefully shifted forward, one knee resting in the center of Ronnie's crossed legs, other knee resting just outside of them. She leaned forward, crotch resting against Ronnie's thigh as she pressed her lips against the younger girl's. Ronnie immediately responded to the kiss, hands fumbling to find a spot to rest on Denise's thin hips, the older girl rocking against her thigh. 

Denise draped one arm over her shoulders, other one dropping down as she reached between Ronnie's legs, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. 

"You still wear these stupid boy briefs, huh?" Denise teased, pressing her palm up against Ronnie's crotch. The younger girl squirmed a little, letting out a tiny laugh. 

"They're comfortable."

Denise rolled her eyes, shifting back off of the younger girl's lap, smoothly hooking her fingers over Ronnie's waistband and tugging at her sweatpants, pulling down her briefs with them. Ronnie lifted her hips, uncrossing her legs to allow her to pull them off. When Ronnie reached forward to take off Denise's, Denise swatted her hand away, sly smile playing on her lips as she undid the button of her jeans and slowly slid them off- trying to make it look sexy, although Ronnie knew she just had a hard time getting out of her jeans. Denise got them specially tailored to 'enhance her petite, feminine form.' 

"Gonna get those off anytime soon or should I take a nap to pass the time?" Ronnie teased. Denise playfully smacked her thigh. 

"Lay back on the bed, dumbass."

Ronnie snickered but obeyed, shifting around to prop her head up on the pillows, spreading her legs as Denise moved to lay between them, her perfectly manicured hands resting on the younger girl's thighs. Her skin was soft and smooth, and Denise could feel some muscle beneath the fat in her thighs. She loved Ronnie's thighs. 

Denise pushed her legs apart just a bit more, leaning in to teasingly lick a stripe over her slit, giggling to herself when Ronnie made a tiny noise of surprise. 

"Ever get eaten out before?" Denise looked up at her, blue eyes glinting with mischief as she moved one of her hands up Ronnie's thigh, fingers carefully spreading her open just a tiny bit more, better exposing her to Denise's tongue. She licked over her slit, tongue trailing up to push against her clit. She circled the tip of her tongue around it, smirking at the way Ronnie was squirming already. She could see the younger girl's tits, looking just a bit smaller with Ronnie lying down. Dennis wanted to touch them. She'd have to wait- she wanted to get Ronnie close first. 

"Ever eat anyone out before?" Ronnie retorted, shivering at the feeling of Denise's fingertips sliding along her inner thigh. 

Denise continued to swirl her tongue around Ronnie's clit, teasing, not yet touching it directly. She let one of her fingers slowly slide closer to Ronnie's slit, teasingly rubbing against it. 

"You smell good." 

Ronnie laughed aloud, face flushing at the compliment. "That's such a weird thing to say, Den." 

"Mm..." Denise hummed in agreement as she pressed her tongue flat against Ronnie's clit, finger starting to push in. The younger reached down to tangle her fingers in Denise's carefully styled curls, only to have her hands smacked away. Denise did not want her hair ruined. Ronnie reached back down and tangled her fingers in her hair anyway. 

Denise pushed her finger in deeper and testingly curved it upwards, trying to find the spot that would make Ronnie's hips twitch and jerk. It didn't take long to find, curving upwards and stroking her finger, silently enjoying how hot and wet Ronnie felt against her finger and her tongue. She softly licked at her clit, continuing to curve and stroke her finger over Ronnie's sweet spot, her free hand moving up to the younger girl's hip to keep it from jerking too much. 

"You don't shave, huh?" Denise teased, leaning her head back for a moment. She was bare, had her own pubes lasered off, but Ronnie had a thick nest of curly, dark hair, trimmed around the sides of her labia but growing freely at the top. Denise would never let her pubes get that way, but she didn't complain. It was a good look on Ronnie, even if it did tickle her nose a bit when she leaned down too far. 

"Too much work. I trim it sometimes." Ronnie mumbled, her voice a tad shaky, tipping her head back and tightening her grip on Denise's soft curls as the older girl started trying to push her tongue in alongside her finger. Had Ronnie had sex before? Yes- Denise knew that for a fact. Was she still unbelievably tight? Of course. She could barely fit more than one perfectly manicured finger. Her tongue wasn't getting very far, just a tiny bit of the tip, and she quickly went back to teasing around Ronnie's clit and trying to slide in a second finger. 

If Denise's fingers weren't so slim, she wouldn't have been able to fit two. It was hard enough as it was, not wanting to stretch and cause Ronnie discomfort, but trying to curve her fingers to find the proper sweet spot. Denise leaned in, resting her lips around Ronnie's clit and sucking. 

Ronnie's hips jerked immediately and her head tipped back, making a noise between a gasp and a moan. "Y- what? You can suck a clit?"

Denise giggled against her and the vibrations nearly made her jerk again. "Yes, you can. And yours is nice and easy to find." She flicked her tongue against Ronnie's clit, circling around it a few times before leaning in to softly suck at it again. 

Denise was quickly learning that Ronnie made soft sounds somewhere between grunts and whined when she was turned on, the pitch varying with each sound. Sucking at her clit made Ronnie's breathing speed up. Denise curved her fingers up, carefully dragging her tongue over the clit at the same time she stroked her sweet spot. 

Ronnie let out a low, long, soft "Oh," her head tipping back and her eyelids fluttering shut. She was clenching around Denise's fingers, clit nearly throbbing against her tongue, and that was when Denise pulled away to sit up. 

Ronnie looked up, confused, eyes glazed over as she watched Denise pulled the two fingers out of her and sucked them into her mouth instead, maintaining eye contact the whole time. After a few moments she pulled them from her mouth with a small, wet 'pop' and wiped the saliva off on her comforter. Normally she would've found it gross. She didn't care so much when her own cunt was causing her to nearly soak through her thong. 

Denise swiftly moved on top of Ronnie, straddling her thigh, the wet spot on her lace thong pressed firmly against the younger girl's skin. 

"Why'd you stop?" Ronnie whined, lower lip stuck out in a pout. 

"Greedy." Denise teased, shaking her head, not saying anything more before leaning in to kiss her. Ronnie kissed back immediately and it turned sloppy, lips smashing and tongues tangled, the kind of kissing that cheap pornos would often try to replicate- hot, needy, and messy. Denise's hips were shifting, grinding down against Ronnie's thigh, lifting one of her hands from the bed to grope one of Ronnie's tits. Denise moaned into the kiss, running her fingertips along the sides of Ronnie's breast, circling her thumb around the nipple.

Denise was grinding down against Ronnie's thigh, her own thigh pressed between Ronnie's legs to give the younger girl some sort of friction as they kissed. Ronnie's hands slid down Denise's back and rested on her hips, gripping them tightly as she sat up, fingerprints likely to bruise the pale skin. The younger girl slowly sat up, bringing Denise with her. 

"What're you doing?" Denise pulled out of the kiss, lips puffy and wet. She was straddling Ronnie now, whining in annoyance as she tried to grind down on her thigh at the new angle. She quickly stopped complaining when she realized that Ronnie's tits were basically pressed up against her. 

Denise leaned back, letting Ronnie keep tight hold of her hips even as they shifted to push down on her thigh. She smoothly ran her thumbs over the younger girl's nipples, watching them slowly harden at her touch. "Sensitive?" Denise giggled, pinching one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and making Ronnie squirm. 

"You're such a bitch." Ronnie replied, but there was no spite in the way she spoke, rather admiration. "Why're you so obsessed with my tits?" 

Denise grinned, leaning forward to press their chests together, lips just inches from her ear as she spoke. "They're so big." Her voice was slightly clouded with lust, her hips rolling down against Ronnie's thigh. "You're so hot, Ronnie." 

"You're gorgeous." Ronnie replied, sliding her hands back to grab Denise's ass, the older girl hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Ronnie giggled and gave it another squeeze, able to feel the vibrations of Denise's moan against her skin. "You've got a cute ass, you know." 

"I know." Denise mumbled against Ronnie's neck, lifting a tiny bit to allow Ronnie to slide a hand beneath her and press her palm up against the damp lace of her panties. Denise practically shuddered as Ronnie's fingers pressed up against her clit, her hand sliding forward more. She rocked her hips, grinding down against the heel of Ronnie's palm. It pressed hard up against her clit, pleasure pooling up in the pit of her stomach. "Ronnie..." 

"You're soaking. I feel like I'm in a porno." Ronnie joked, gasping softly as Denise leaned back and tipped her head, slowly dragging her tongue over one of Ronnie's nipples. She whined when Ronnie moved her hand, but quickly went back to softly moaning when Ronnie reached back beneath her, arm at a more comfortable angle, fingers smoothly stroking at her through the lace as Denise continued to grind against the heel of her palm. 

Ronnie was much noisier, gasping when Denise gently pulled at her nipple with her teeth, tongue softly circling over and around it. Denise reached one of her hands down between Ronnie's legs, fingers rubbing circles around her clit. Ronnie didn't even try to keep quiet, head tipped back, moaning without caring if anyone heard. It didn't matter anyway, they had the mansion to themselves. With anyone else, Denise would've found the moaning to be a huge turn-off. With Ronnie, however, it was hot. Weirdly hot. 

Denise always found herself lucky. It was never too hard and never took too long for her to get off. She started grinding down harder against Ronnie's palm, moaning as she kissed across the younger girl's breasts, tongue circling around her nipples one at a time. 

"Close." Denise warned, lifting her head to look Ronnie in the eyes, glazed over but she nodded in acknowledgment, leaning in to kiss Denise. It didn't take much longer before Denise was moaning into the kiss and rolling her hips erratically, riding out her orgasm, come soaking through her panties and practically dropping into Ronnie's hand. She was rubbing Ronnie's clit faster then, sloppily circling her fingers around it, relaxing against Ronnie's chest and resting her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, panting softly and steadying the way she touched the other girl, slowing the movements, keeping up the motions until Ronnie was moaning and jerking her hips, coming as Denise rubbed her clit through the orgasm. 

"That was... so gay." Ronnie mumbled, slowly sliding to lay back down on the bed, not complaining when Denise stayed lying on top of her. "I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're straight." Dennis snickered, kissing softly along her neck. "Now shut up." 

Ronnie just laughed, letting her head fall back against the pillow and closing her eyes. "Your parents won't walk in?" 

"No, Ronnie. They won't." Denise rolled her eyes. "Relax."

Ronnie grinned and ruffled her fingers through Denise's hair. For once, the older girl didn't complain or slap her hand away.


End file.
